


生日快乐

by Yukon_K



Category: Happy Birthday - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukon_K/pseuds/Yukon_K





	生日快乐

交往第一年的生日设定

#01

费渡在朦朦胧胧中醒来。  
伏天的早晨，闷了一夜的卧室蕴着热气，费渡掀开了被子，捏捏鼻梁唤醒自己。  
紧闭着的门外却透来一阵悉悉索索。

“怎么今天就回来了？”没睡醒的费总对着突然出现在厨房的骆闻舟有些疑惑的发问，直到他定睛看到沸水里翻腾的面条，才终于意识到了什么。  
骆闻舟看着他笑的有点无奈：“来给您老人家煮长寿面。“  
”费渡，生日快乐。”

#02

之前骆闻舟问过他，今年生日要不要出去旅游。  
难得今年夏天犯罪分子作妖少，市局清闲，在一起第一年的生日，骆闻舟憋着一股劲想给他最好的。万事俱备，就逢骆闻舟出差。骆大队长站在局长办公室，看着自己交上去的调休申请被捏在手里，看着陆局对他笑了笑说，“闻舟啊，这有个交流还是得你去一下。”  
推脱不了，背后一堆牵扯的人情世故总要有个幌子。  
“没事，我们再找时间。”费渡非常冷静地接受了现实，还顺带揉了一把骆队长的头毛，“师兄，谢谢你安排。”  
骆闻舟由着那只手继续胡来，皱皱眉说：“我看你生日那天我也赶不回来。”  
那就别赶，费渡想，生日本来并不会带给我快乐。真正让我能快乐一整年的是你一整年都陪着我。  
“你记得就好。”他最后只是说。

#03

要怎么才能把费渡养的骄纵一点。骆闻舟想。最好能养的他学会撒娇，学会示弱，能养的他消瘦的骨架上多挂几两肉。  
费渡冲上来吻他，很坚决地按着他的头把人往怀里拉。骆大厨有些无措地挥了挥手里的铲子，最终还是屈服于淫威，把家伙事向锅里一丢就热情地回吻了回去。  
“不是说回不来吗？”惦记着灶上还有饭，这个吻没能进一步深入。费渡微微松开他，声音里还有一丝起床后的含糊。  
骆闻舟转回去摆弄锅碗，把煮好的细面捞出来浇上卤，又抓一把黄瓜丝：“我肯定要回来啊。”  
“收拾收拾来吃饭。”  
费渡仰起头冲他笑了笑，又欺身上去：“想要师兄先喂饱我。”

#04

“撒手，先给我老实吃饭。”骆队长意志坚定，非常决绝地拒绝了费总大早上的热情邀请。  
“先把胃填饱了再想让我用别的喂你。”  
啊，好像也没有那么坚决。

#05

费渡搅和着碗里的面，打量起餐桌对面的爱人。收拾的清爽，应该是早早动身赶回来的。头发是新近理的，后脖颈还有地方能摸到青茬，手感一定很好。  
“怎么了？要看你师兄下饭啊？”骆闻舟伸手弹了一下他的鼻尖。  
费渡只是继续盯着他看：“闻舟，我想要你。”

#06

两个人扑进卧室的时候不忘甩上门，砰的一声，反倒把埋头吃饭的小猫惊了一跳。骆一锅巡逻了几圈，终于意识到两个铲屎的又自娱自乐丢下了他，不耐地舔舔爪子，带着小弟继续闷头吃了起来。  
“今天干嘛非一遍遍的招我？”骆闻舟从家居服中把赤裸的费渡剥了出来，“我今天倒是休息，你不上班？”  
费渡伸出手摸着骆闻舟后脖子上那一点青茬，翻来覆去，瞧着有爱不释手的样子。他陷在被褥里，露出一个孩子气的微笑：“晚去一会而已。师兄难道不想和我做吗？”  
“想，但也没有你这么撩拨你哥的。”骆闻舟熟门熟路地把必需品从床头柜摸出来，“在想什么呢，费渡？”  
在想什么？  
在想，我爱你。  
费渡又扑上去亲他。这次的吻可是一路深入，等到终于放开，又看见他用刚刚深吻过水红色的唇说：“师兄我爱你。”  
“我知道。”骆闻舟答，然后快速地夺回主动权，将费渡压回床铺从额头一路顺着向下吻，一边伸手开拓了起来。  
他们在一起快一年，时间不长，床单没少滚。都不是什么纯情处男，虽然一开始撞号但是相性相合，做爱对他们而言是非常愉快的事。  
费渡感受到骆闻舟闯进自己身体里了，速度不快，力度却不小，带着一种不可名状的坚定。  
“给我说实话，在想什么。”骆闻舟将自己完全抵进去，等费渡适应了一下，就缓慢地抽插了起来，“和你哥搞这套是没用的，除非你想被你哥审。”  
“我觉得挺好的，师兄，”费渡搂着骆闻舟，喉咙里已经有抑制不住的轻喘，“审我吧。”  
骆闻舟点点头：“小兔崽子，行。”

#07

要了亲命了，费渡想。骆闻舟说要收拾他绝不手软，性器直朝着他最敏感的一点撞过去，却又不是大开大合要干到他受不住，而是来回勾人地磨，总也不得一点痛快。  
果然是和犯罪分子斗志斗勇的人民警察。  
“还敢走神，你招了我，就是这么善后的？”骆闻舟狠顶了一记。  
刚刚他烙下的吻此时已经渐渐浮现出红色，斑斑点点缀在费渡身上。夏天，屋里还没开空调，两人身上都出了一层汗，看着亮闪闪的，更加色情了。  
这个人是我的，骆闻舟想，没什么好担心的。  
那也不能让他里瞎想，骆警官又非常迅速地打了自己的脸。  
“哈……师兄，”费渡双手很用力地抱住他，两条腿又缠在他腰上，像一只树袋熊。他挂在骆闻舟身上喘了会气，就趁他不备一翻身压了过去。  
“我打算这么善后，闻舟。”费渡坐在他身上，用手抵着他的胸膛，感受着骆闻舟炙热的体温，有力的心跳，自己动了起来。  
他把手搭在骆闻舟左胸，觉得这辈子没碰过这么温暖的东西，一边自己上下起伏动着腰，一边低着头直视骆闻舟的眼睛。  
“我爱你闻舟，”费渡压抑着喘息，“谢谢你爱我。”

#08

黑暗永远如影随形。  
而光也是。  
对吧。无论背后是或曾是如何的深渊，只要抓住你的手，我就觉得我无论如何都能爬上来，都能再踏上大地。  
所以你会握住我的手，是我最幸运的事。

#09

“刚刚陶然哥给我发微信，说要是你没回来让我晚上过去过生日。”  
“嗯，就不用麻烦他了。或者晚上让他上咱们家来。”  
“费渡，生日快乐。”骆闻舟吻了吻他，“我们都爱你。”

##  
祝你生日快乐。  
祝你一直都快乐，也祝你一直被爱。  
没打tag，给你的，凑合看吧。


End file.
